A challenge confronting the development and distribution of advanced high energy battery technology is the stability and safety of the electrolyte system. In currently manufactured advanced batteries, the electrolyte is usually comprised of aprotic organic liquids such as, for example, dimethyl carbonate, ethylene carbonate, and propylene carbonate. A problem with such electrolyte materials, beyond the well-known solid-electrolyte interface (SEI) issues, is volatility and flammability. An electrical short between the cathode and the anode generally results in a large amount of energy being released spontaneously. Such an energy release often leads to catastrophic combustion of the organic electrolyte and a fire. Such fires have resulted in expensive consumer recall, loss of consumer confidence, and the destruction of a nascent battery industry. The risk of fire has had a deleterious effect on widespread implementation of advanced batteries for automotive, aeronautic, and other applications. The remote chance that the safety mechanism, which consists of a porous polymer separator layer imbued with electrolyte, can fail must be eliminated as completely as possible.